Embedded control systems (“control systems”) are used in a wide variety of different field applications. Conventional processes to update or upgrade control system firmware and major software application generally involves taking the system off-line, e.g., when the control system is not actively controlling the plant and/or components of the system, and conducting extensive validation processes of the update/upgrade.
For example, in wind turbine control, performing a firmware upgrade may require dispatching a field engineer to the site, taking the wind turbine off-line, performing the upgrade, and then bringing the turbine back online. This can take several hours to complete and costs the wind-farm owner in lost electric energy generation. For gas turbines and steam turbines, the process can take days.
In the modern connected world, it is important that customers run the latest firmware to address both operational issues and cyber-security vulnerabilities.